A New Partner
by Ms. Charlotte
Summary: A short drabble on Steve's, Danny's, Chin's and Kono's thoughts on Steve and Danny's new partnership at the end of the pilot episode.
1. Steve's Point of View

_Hi there! This is my very first Hawaii 5-0 story and I have to say, it's more of a drabble than anything. I recently restarted the series since school just ended and at the end of the pilot episode I saw this scene and thus this story was created. It's Steve's thoughts after he had killed Hesse and is watching Danny cuff the remaining bad guy. Please review and let me know all of your guys' thoughts!_

_Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or its characters. Spoilers only for the first episode._

* * *

Steve McGarrett almost always trusted his instincts, and in return he was almost always rewarded with a correct choice. However his instincts were wrong this time, which happened once in a blue moon, about the haole that had been running the investigation of his father's death.

He'll admit it, his first thought of Danny Williams was that the man looked out of place in the relaxed atmosphere of Hawaii with his pressed shirt and tie. His next thought was that, for a short guy, Danny sure had a lot of attitude. There they were in his father's garage pointing guns at each other and all of his training was telling him that this mainlander, for New Jersey no less, had no idea how to run a murder investigation in Hawaii.

It was their second meeting when Steve arrived at Danny's questionable apartment that his opinion changed slightly. This man was observant judging from his reports so far and that's what made Steve start to think about asking him to join the task force. Danny seemed to be a hard worker and dedicated, hell the man moved across the country and an ocean just to be with his daughter after her mom-Rachel was it?- brought her here with her new husband and from the looks of his place was spending most of his money on her.

Sure they hit a rough patch once or twice when Danny shot their only lead at the time, but Steve figured it was Durran's fault for shooting Danny in the arm now that he thinks about it. The former mainlander was a spitfire when his decisions were questioned, even going so far as to punch Steve after he'd released Danny from his hold. Then the man had the audacity to demand an apology from a man most people found intimidating as hell.

The night after Kono's undercover job he'd gone home and started seriously thinking about Danny. He obviously cared for his daughter, he was guessing the bunny in the backseat when they went to Kamekona's was meant for her, and would do almost anything for the young girl. Then there was his decisions that appealed to Steve. Although Chin was a supposedly traitorous cop, Danny hadn't batted an eye when Steve put him on the team, the same with Kono. Instead he made sure their backs were covered as if they'd already been partners for a long time.

And then there was their showdown with Hesse. Steve was used to missions where it was only himself and two or three other people, hell he was even by himself sometimes. He didn't bother stopping to think about things like backup or warrants or even international waters on a ship headed for China. Yet Danny had his back, albeit grumbling in what seemed to be a normal habit for the blond. However at the time he didn't have time to think about it, instead he ran after Hesse, eventually shooting and killing him. All the while Danny took care of the others only leaving one alive, Steve unable to resist using Grace's nickname for the man when he said to, "Book'em Danno."

Danny's handling of the guy showed he'd had plenty of practice capturing crooks and cuffing them. His sharp tongue and sarcasm showed though as he cuffed the guy. He'd caught glimpses of that side of Danny in the car and when he visited his apartment, but seeing it being used on another person was more amusing than when directed at him. Although restrained and obviously not going anywhere the thug was trying to escape, prompting Danny for ask him where he was trying to go and even urging him on until he told the guy to stop otherwise he'd shoot him again.

Yes, Danny was going to be an interesting partner Steve thought as he was watching Danny look at the reservation for the hotel with a slightly less guarded expression. Maybe they'd learn from each other, if they didn't shoot each other ever their differences first.

* * *

_I warned you it was a drabble and pretty short. I'm considering putting a second chapter up on Danny's side of the episode, anybody want it? Please review!_


	2. Danny's Point of View

_Alright, here's my second chapter for this story in Danny's point of view! I know it took a bit for me to post it, but I've been feeling under the weather the past few days. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much, and please leave a review or comment! And for the record, I have absolutely nothing against Hawaii, Danny does._

_Disclaimer: Same as last chapter, if I owned these characters then why exactly would I be writing on here for free? _

_There are a lot of italicized words here because Danny likes to make his points clear…._

* * *

Danny Williams _hated_ Hawaii. He had an entire list as to why, and the list had sub-lists and even the occasional sub-list for a sub-list. During his spare time while waiting for a warrant or something of the sort, which took forever because of Hawaii's "relaxed, we'll do things eventually" atmosphere, he even arranged The List (yes, uppercased because he didn't even want to say the H- word) into a speech outline in case he ever got to speak to someone willing to listen to his rant of epic proportions. If it wasn't for Grace, the only good thing about this pineapple-infested hellhole, he would be back in New Jersey happily living in the city where there were plenty of dirtbags for him to take out.

There was, however, one item on his list that had sub-lists upon sub-lists: Steve McGarrett. He knew the man for all of a few days and already looked up the barrel of a gun more times than he had in a month in New Jersey. And whenever he got to this point on The List, he couldn't help but feel his blood pressure rising. He had it ordered chronologically because the things Steve did to him and around him could all be put into multiple different categories, and it was just easier that way.

This is what he came up with for The List, sub-topic Steve McGarrett:

1. The first meeting

Not only did this arrogant jerk just show up at _his_ crime scene, but the Navy SEAL even pulled a gun at him and wouldn't lower his weapon until Danny _proved_ he was a cop. That should have been his first warning that the man was a loose cannon. Then Steve had the audacity to call the governor and take the case of his father's death right from under Danny's feet. Not only did that completely break protocol, but the governor allowed Steve free range and no red tape. The woman was just asking, practically on her knees begging Steve to go off and pull stupid stunts, which Steve did shortly after getting lead on the case. But, even Danny had to admire the dedication that Steve was showing to solving his father's case, not just revenge for the murder but actually wanting to see the guy who did it either locked up behind bars or buried six feet under.

2. Showing up to his apartment unannounced

The second time Steve came to talk to Danny his was relaxing at his apartment. Granted he disliked spending too much time there seeing as how it wasn't exactly the nicest place and most of his money was either spent on alimony or the move to Hawaii, but he didn't have a lot to do seeing as how Mr. Macho SEAL took his only case for the time being. Just as he was about to really relax, the object of his rants appeared at his door and Steve McGarrett was there asking questions about the case he stole. Danny had guessed on their first meeting that the man as used to being in control and hated not having that control, but that feeling grew as Steve made himself at home in Danny's apartment, even eluding to the fact that his apartment wasn't good enough for Grace. But did it stop at that? NO! He was practically hijacked from HPD to this "task force" just because Steve seemed to like the observations Danny had made, that even a rookie could see. The dedication seen on their first meeting was still there, and the worry about Grace being comfortable at Danny's apartment made him second guess his assumption that the man possibly had no heart.

3. Finding Durran

In all retrospect, having a SEAL as his new "partner" should have spelled trouble to Danny, and he should have known something completely overdramatic to happen when they went to arrest Durran. The moment they got out of the car, his car too damn it, there was yelling coming from Durran's home, and his girl of the moment stormed out. Steve just stood there while Danny had to first put up with the girl biting his hand and then Durran shooting him with his effing gun! Then Steve ran after the suspect leaving Danny bleeding after the force of the bullets ripping through his arm- alright so they were just grazes, but still, he got shot!- caused him to fall off the porch into some plants.

But what was really the cherry on top of his _fantastic_ first day on the job was Steve getting angry at him for shooting the suspect while Durran _had a freaking hostage and a gun._ Of course Danny didn't mean to kill Durran, but when a person has just been shot and then put into a situation like that, things just tend to happen. Not only did Danny have to put up with a pissed off Steve, but the moment Danny starts getting angry, Steve goes all SEAL on him and twists his arm behind his back like he's some random douchebag suspect he picked off the street. At least when they got in the car and Danny gave Steve a little lecture about the proper etiquette after you get someone shot Steve seemed slightly sorry for getting him shot and having his arm twisted around like a ragdoll's. Funny, Danny still had him pegged as an emotionless robot designed specifically by the SEALs, but maybe he was wrong and the emotionlessness was just a façade, a mask. Steve actually kind of cared about the people he worked with, even though he needed to be reminded that they weren't all tougher-than-nails like he was.

4. Kono's undercover mission

Although Danny didn't want to put this on the list, he guessed he had to mention that, even with the glaringly obvious holes in his plan for Kono, Steve actually was concerned for their wellbeing. He had to grudgingly admit that between the two of them, Steve being the brawns and tactics and Danny straightening the kinks out, with Chin and Kono's help this task force could actually work out. He still wanted to shoot Steve though. A lot.

5. Going after Hesse

Of course the moment he gets in the car Rachel calls, and after telling her to tell Grace "Danno loves her" Steve looks ready to burst with questions. So of course Danny tells him the story, and Steve has to say how _cute_ the story is. All this time they were speeding towards the ship holding Hesse without back up. And what does Steve have to say about it? That _Danny_ was the only backup he'd need. Of course Danny would do everything to cover Steve's back, he was his partner now, but he seriously questioned whether of or not Steve knew how to work with multiple people without the his training, one of them being a freshly graduated officer. But he took care of the hired hands while Steve went after his main prey, taking them out until there was only one left who he promptly shot in the knee and cuffed. He glanced up at Steve and was actually pleased to see him shoot the bastard who had a much longer rap sheet than Danny had known.

Until of course Steve opened his mouth again to tell him to "Book'em Danno." That name was reserved for Grace and Grace alone. However Danny figured ranting at his partner while their only suspect still alive was bleeding on the ship's deck was bleeding out and trying to escape probably wasn't the best idea.

Steve had his redeeming qualities though, which Danny had to admire. He cared for the team, he was definitely strong and well-trained as well as not being a completely emotionless macho man. To say Danny was surprised when Steve brought him a hotel reservation for his weekend with Grace would be an understatement. He was appalled, flabbergasted and more than just a little but wary, but the reservations checked out and he and Grace had great time hanging out on one of their rare weekends together when Rachel wasn't trying to keep Grace on Danny's weekend.

Yeah, maybe with some time and rants him and Steve could be good partners. In the meantime that bastard better not get him shot again.

* * *

_If only you knew Danny, if only you knew… well that was the second chapter! Please review and share your thoughts with me, even if it's to say the writing sucks (comments like this will be promptly laughed at then used to cry myself to sleep). Since I have a very long summer ahead of me I'm considering doing a multiple chapter story, any thoughts? Until the hopeful future my friends!_

_ Charlotte._


	3. Chin's Point of View

_Alright, you all have a surprise! Thanks to __Bard15__ I've decided to do a chapter for Chin and Kono looking at and examining the beginning of the partnership between Steve and Danny._

_So __Bard15__, this one's for you!_

* * *

Chin Kelly knew the island was going to get a whole lot more interesting the moment he saw Steve McGarrett. While partners, it was obvious John cared deeply for his son as he affectionately told stories from Steve's childhood about his son growing up. Even after he was removed from HPD he kept up on current events going on, and the minute he heard of the fresh-meat haole from New Jersey getting John McGarrett's murder case Chin suspected Steve to interfere. From the stories he'd heard from Kono and his very few remaining friends at the police department Danny Williams was a very capable man. Sure he couldn't seem to get it through his head that Hawaii was relaxed and the blond insisted on wearing his button-down and tie, but his observations and sense of protocol allowed Chin to understand where he was coming from.

Chin had spent his entire time on the police force looking up to John, trusting his skills and hoping to learn from him. They had a fairly good bond, even after Chin gave up his badge and was cast off as a dirty cop. That was what made a good partnership, a bond with each other and being able to get along to some extent- if not in their personal lives then at least while they were working and on a case.

To anyone it would be blatantly obvious these two clashing personalities couldn't work together, one being very by-the-book and the other not having a clue what the book was let alone going by it. So one could imagine when the two of them strolled into his workplace as partners on John's case. Even while talking to the two of them he could see the rough edges between them beginning to smooth out a bit. Maybe that's why he had the fleeting thought at the end of their conversation, as Steve asked him to join the task force, that their differences were the thing that could even out the partnership. Danny's quick talking and ability to get people to talk would counter Steve's emotionless and silent front. There was no doubt Steve was a SEAL before starting this task force, but his recklessness was balanced by Danny's moral code of having his partner's back, ranting the entire time if the blond found it necessary.

The two were almost polar opposites in every regard, which Chin observed with his trained eye- just because others believed he was a disgraced cop doesn't mean that he'd lost any of his skills. Steve embodied tall dark and mysterious in every way, whereas Danny was short, blond and wore his thoughts on his face the majority or the time. Danny was prone to going off on tangents, always attempting to fill the awkward silences and Steve didn't use his words as much as his actions. Chin could tell the majority of HPD wouldn't take too kindly to having this task force when it first started, especially looking at who was on it; a rookie just out of the Academy, and a "disgraced" cop. Plus it was run by a haole who'd been here only a few months and a former SEAL with absolutely no police training. However that's where Chin could see the success coming from. They weren't _like_ the cops, sure there were two cops on the force, but they were both ingrained in their ways, and they had a rookie who could be molded into what they needed. Being led by someone whose closest connection to a police force was his father would make all the difference and allow them to catch the scumbags.

Then walking back to the car after meeting with Kamekona, and seeing the two of them standing there eating shaved ice in shirts five sizes too big, you'd think that they were old buddies or that they'd been partners for years. It wasn't the conversation they had, Chin couldn't hear that, but it was the companionable silence that rested over the area. The two of them seemed relatively at ease around each other, even after what had gone down with Durran, which Chin got the whole story from Danny as he talked about Steve getting him shot.

Of course the two of them had managed to pull off a raid that would have taken multiple police officers, and it was just the two of them. Although Danny didn't have the extensive training Steve did, the New Jersey native did manage to keep up better than most. From what he'd heard from the two of them, they just drove onto the boat and Danny took care of the multiple hired guns while Steve went for Hesse. It must have been pretty formidable if the only survivor was locked up and willing to sing like a canary as long as he didn't have to face "those two hardasses from hell" again. Considering what could have happened, Steve getting shot at and flung off a crate wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. The trust needed for a good partnership was already there between them, if Steve was able to focus on Hesse and not worry about Danny or the other bad guys.

The two of them already made good partners, Chin surmised, and with time and trust they could make one of the damn best teams he'd seen. With enough patience and hard work as well of course, which they were both lacking in the former and excelling in the latter. It would be interesting to see how this played out, their fights would definitely be entertain for Kono and him, as both males were more stubborn than mules, but he could actually see the partnership working out.

Hopefully…

* * *

_Okay, so I'm guessing it's not quite as long as you guys hoped, and definitely not as long as I'd hoped… but in my mind we didn't get enough time with Chin being able to actually observe them to have much from his point of view, as well as Kono. I guess these two chapters really will be drabbles then, huh? Anyway, please review and share your thoughts on this story/chapter!_


	4. Important Author's Note

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

I'm very sorry about the update timing on this story, but my computer got infected and I lost a lot of my work. I've been working on re-typing the next chapter which is in Kono's point of view and the last chapter, and it's almost done now, so it should only be a few days until it's uploaded. I'm sorry for stupid viruses and having lost files!

- Charlotte


	5. Kono's Point of View

_Finally, after the unexpected delay, here's the final chapter in the story- Kono's point of view on the new partnership. Enjoy!_

* * *

Honestly, the first time Kono saw Steve and Danny together, she forgot what Chin had told her about being a new task force and immediately thought the two had been partners, or at least known each other, for a long time. Sure her cousin had given her a heads up that the two might bicker a bit when they met, but the bickering seemed to be in good nature, even when Danny loudly complained about Steve's habits and the SEAL took it all in stride with a bit of a smirk and a flash of irritation. That lead to an entertaining aspect for Kono- the way they treated one another. It was almost like they were married the way they went on, and was a source of consideration for her.

The first undercover mission they put Kono on, she was surprised by them trusting her enough to go in and them trusting each other enough to have her back. Within the first seconds of Sang Min finding out she wasn't an innocent young woman, the three other members of her team stormed in and covered her back. The efficiency with which Steve, Danny, and Chin handled this caused a bit of pride to flare up in Kono at being a part of their team.

They obviously looked like a rag-tag group of misfits from the outside- a team made of a disgraced cop, a haole, a SEAL and the cousin to said disgraced cop who wasn't even out of the Academy yet. But with their differences they could work everything out, especially the leaders of their team. Even though Danny complained, and Steve did things he probably shouldn't, Kono could tell the two of them genuinely seemed to like each other, or at least have the ability to. Steve thought he was being subtle when he slipped the reservation to Danny, but Kono was in the precinct to ask a question to one of the officers and saw the whole thing. Obviously Steve liked or at least cared about his new partner to give that reservation so Danny would have a good time with his daughter, and by the way he was smiling when he came back to work on Monday Danny had enjoyed himself and his weekend.

Things would turn out great, Kono mused while watching her cousin and their new teammates as they were settling into their new workplace. Over time they'd learn all of each other quirks and be better than a well-oiled machine. Seeing the team leaders already comfortable with each other, even after getting each other shot and trying to shoot each other which she'd heard from Danny after the case wrapped up, was a good sign she decided before joining in the conversation for a name for the task force.

* * *

_NOT. ENOUGH. KONO in the Pilot episode! This was difficult for me, trying to find things I hadn't pointed out in the previous chapters as well as trying to figure out what I had written before the bug attacked my computer. I am wholly unsatisfied with this chapter, even after re-watching the episode two times for this chapter alone… _

_Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter and the others, don't hesitate to give me criticism, although keep in mind if you flat out say it sucks, I may or may not curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep tonight. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed/favorite/followed this story!_

_- Charlotte_


End file.
